Her Greatest Fear
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Princess Bubblegum awakens to find everyone she has ever known gone without a trace. She's the last person in Ooo now.


**Log #1**

 **Day 1**

Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom, scientist. Something [REDACTED]mega freaking weird[REDACTED] peculiar happened to my kingdom, or, more specifically my subjects; something I've yet to understand, but with time and persistence, most certainly will. I intend to study this, however long it may take me. This will be the first in a series of transcripts that I will compile into an edited, typed manuscript once this is all sorted out. It's exciting, in a way! Solving a mystery which teases my brain. And I find writing my thoughts to be a useful calming method, which is necessary considering my situation. [REDACTED]It's just so quiet I can't stand it.[REDACTED]

My handwriting is choppier than usual, I'm rambling, because I'm thinking about it again, because now I'm writing junk that doesn't belong in a professional log but I need to keep writing or else I'm gonna lose my freaking mind.

I guess I should just stop crossing things out and stop thinking, just write, explain. Keep my mind active.

Everyone in my kingdom is gone; and I don't mean they died or exploded or some deer with a sweet tooth took them - I mean they've VANISHED. I was mad at first, because I thought the Candy People were all hiding in an attempt to scare the heck out of me! I took away their candy privileges for a month the one and only other time that. They were upset and several cried, which hurt, but they had to understand that what they did was wrong.

[REDACTED]I swear, they won't ever taste sugar again if I find them hiding somewhere[REDACTED]

I first noticed something amiss upon waking up this morning. Marceline had left without telling me, which peeved me off a bit; I thought we agreed we were going to be better at communication!

But then, it occurred to me that I'd woken up on my own, just before lunchtime. Where's Peppermint Butler? Why didn't he literally drag me out of bed, like always? No Marcy, no Pep-But; even so, I wasn't worried at all [REDACTED]except I really was[REDACTED], I simply made my way downstairs, expecting to find an entrance hall full of Banana Guards and instead discovering the room completely empty.

I ran back upstairs. I ran down every hall. I ran into every room. I went through my entire castle without seeing another Candy Person.

I was sprinting by the time I busted the lock off my old security room. The dusty monitors flickered to life, humming a listless tune as one by one they revealed to me the many homes of my Candy People.

Their many, empty homes.

No one was anywhere. No Banana Guards strolling the streets. No candy kids at the schoolhouse. Not a soul at the train station. The kingdom was - is - a veritable ghost town.

I almost dropped my personal computer as I threw the lid open, and then myself upon my bed. My hands were shaking so bad I actually did, and it shattered, not that it mattered anymore - there were no blips onscreen, just an overhead map of the Candy Kingdom, totally dark, and totally empty.

But it fell from my hands after I zoomed out: they weren't anywhere in Ooo.

One thing's for sure: I'll need Finn and Jake to help me.

* * *

 **Log#2**

 **Day 1**

I called right after concluding my previous log, but they didn't pick up. Strange, considering BMO takes their calls now. After another call ending in voicemail, I've decided to make my way to their Tree House. Morrow is also missing, as is my Swan, so I gotta run. No biggie! I'm sure Finn and Jake'll help find my missing Candy People - and keep me company.

Gob, this silence is messing with my nerves. It's worse than what I felt after detaching from the Mother Gum, only now, I have no idea where my family is.

* * *

 **Log#3**

 **Day 1**

They're gone too, as is BMO, Neptr, Shelby, Tree Trunks and Mr Pig and the Lich and Marcy and Ice King and all of his stupid smelly penguins and everyone in the forest and every insect that should be there isn't they're gone and my Candy People still haven't turned up

even the gumball guardians are gone

Oh Glob oh glob gob gob where is everyone

* * *

 **Log#4**

 **Day 2**

I just can't sleep.

It's too quiet, or I'm too accustomed to the ruckus of the Candy Kingdom reaching my window. How could I be missing something so trivial? I really am alone here, and that drives home the fact: there's no one around.

It's maddening.

I wish I didn't spend so much time tuning them out.

* * *

 **Log#5**

 **Day 2**

On the one hand, I wish to erase Log#3, but on the other, I think it's a good reminder of how important this is to me.

Because as soon as I'd woken up, my mind FELT clear, but it wasn't. Without even thinking I went to my lab, ready to create more Candy People, only to find that someone had vandalized it! The wrecked the whole thing: pages torn from books carpeted the floor, blanketed by shattered glass, sodden and colorful with every single synthetic ingredient and formula I'd concocted across my crusade to create life.

'No biggie,' I told myself, 'I still have the notes.' But those were ripped out too, with the words "I'M COMING NOW, PRINCESS" written behind the cover.

I sighed a shaky sigh as I read this, but on the other hand I had a lead: someone did this.

But that's evoked a slew of questions. Why was everyone in Ooo taken? Why not me? Where did they all go? Who did this? Why? What was gained by leaving me [REDACTED]in my own nightmare[REDACTED] behind?

All of these questions hinge on the belief that everyone is alive, and just somewhere else. I can't afford to think otherwise. I can't.

There's a way to solve this, and I wi

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm going nuts. I swear there's someone in the roo


End file.
